Love Is Never A Sraight Path
by SleepingFish
Summary: Megumi and Kei's loves lives are not going the way the had planned. Maybe it was time to stop and find comfort somewhere else. Megumi x Kei (cover is my drawing)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love Is Never A Straight Path

Pairing: Megumi x Kei

Requested by: Little Princezz Everlazt

AYO! Hello Again! I am back with a new story! Now you can probably see that this is a Megumi x Kei story and to tell you the truth... I DO NOT ship these two ( Megumi x Yahiro is my game). HOWEVER, as you can also see, this pairing was requested by Little Princezz Everlazt, so I was able to push aside the fact that these two almost never communicate and that I ship them. But I was pretty happy with the way this story is planning out, so I hope you enjoy this story as much as I had fun making it.

*BIG SHOUT OUT TO: Little Princezz Everlazt This is for you! I hope you like it!

Just so you don't get confused:  
-Megumi's words on her Sketch board/pad = ' '  
-Thoughts = _'Italic' _

Enjoy! XD

* * *

"Hhuuuuuuuh..." A long and tired sigh escapes the lips of the brunet, sitting on a long, old-fashioned bench. Wind blows though the young woman's long, wavy hair, as she looks down at sketch pad that her love had once given her. Megumi just sits there as she thinks about how many failed attempts to make Yahiro fall in love with her and the many  
rejections she has received, including today._ 'Is this really love?'_ The thought circles around her head.

That day, just a few hours from now, Megumi once again attempted to make Yahiro fall for her. And, just like the other times, she was turned down. But... Somehow this time... It hurt more than the others.

_'Why does love hurt?'_ She wonders as her grip on her sketch pad tightens. She lets out another sigh.

"Megumi-chan?" A voice calls out to her from her side, startling the girl, who quickly turned her head to see a familiar figure...

'K-Kei!?' she quickly writes, surprised to see her friend. 'What are you doing here?'

"I could ask you the same." He smiles. He walks over to the bench and sits next to Megumi. "So, why are you here? You usually don't go out without Jun or Ryuu."

Megumi's shoulders slowly lower as she exhales, as she looks down in slight disappointment. 'It's... complicated'

Kei watches her as she slowly lowers the sketch pad and looks far out, with a sad look in her eyes. "I see... Yahiro turned you down again."

Kei's words pierce through Megumi's heart. 'How did you know?' The words shake along with the sketch pad as she raises it.

"Well, I guess you can say..." He faces forward and leans back on the back rest "It's written on your face." He crosses his legs and folds his arms. "Well, first of all, It's very rare that you go anywhere without Jun or Ryun, which means that you were on a date, which was most likely with Yahiro. Secondly, you're here alone, which means you either left him or he left you, but I doubt you left because Yahiro would have chased you and he would be here right now, but he's not. And thirdly, that lonely and disappointing look you had, tells he that the date didn't go as expected and/or got rejected." He faces her "That's how it is."

Megumi's eye twitches at his words. 'Well, I didn't think I was that easy to read.' she wrote in a humph. 'But, you are right about the date. It didn't go as I planned and I did get rejected... again' She wasn't very proud to write those words.

"Don't look to sad. Yahiro's not the kind of person to show his true emotions, especially to the people he loves and cares about," he says.

They stay silent for a couple of seconds. 'Oh! You didn't answer my question yet,' she says, to break the silence. Kei turns to her in slight confusion. 'Why are you here?'

"Me? Just out for fresh air. Then I saw you here and thought I stop by and chat." He smiles.

Megumi looks at the smile of Kei._ 'Eh? There's something wrong with the way Kei is smiling now... Somehow... I feel something different... loneliness?... No... depression?... No! Never...'_ she thinks about it for a while. _'Ah...'_ she looks down and slightly narrows her eyes. In a very gently whisper, just a little peep of sound leave her lips. _"Hurt."_

"Eh?" Kei quickly turns to her. "Did you hear something?"

Megumi jumps in surprise 'I didn't hear anything!'_ 'Wow Kei has really sharp hearing. But... there is definitely a hint of hurt in that smile, but what's hurting him?'_ she thinks as she watches Kei look out into the sunset.

"It's getting late," he says turning to Megumi, whose train of though quickly stopped as soon as he spoke. "Shall we go?" he say as he gets up.

'Yeah,' Megumi quickly answers back and get's up as well.

"Well, see you soon. I hope we can communicate more often," he says.

'Yeah! See you later,' she response. They both turn opposite ways of each other, wave 'goodbye' and start walking in the opposite directions.

* * *

Megumi lays in her bed thinking of todays events and she lightly rubs the side of her sketch pad. The sketch pad that Yahiro gave to her on their 'first date' which was actually was just an attempt to help Akira and Tadashi's relationships stay untouched, by getting Yahiro out of the picture. Know that she thinks about it, the date was a double shot down. Not only did she fail to make Yahiro say that he was having fun, but the whole idea was completely useless, since Yahiro wasn't going to disturb their relationship anyways.

_'Poor guy. Must really hurt to see the person you love taken away from you. Even so, Yahiro loves Akira-chan so much that he wouldn't hurt their relationship.'_ She sighs at the thought. She sits up to pull her legs to her chest and rap her arms around her legs._ 'That's right. Yahiro is in love with Akira, not me.'_ She sighs again _'It__ kind of hurts...'_ She tightens the grip on her legs, bring them closer to her chest.

_'I guess this is how Yahiro felt with Akira. It makes me envy him. It must have been so hard to hold all his emotion insides. It's really frustrating and painful.'_ She thinks as she looks at the starless, night sky through the window for her room. She gently closes her eyes and rest her head on her knees.

_*"Yahiro's not the kind of person to show his true emotions, especially to the people he loves and cares about."*_ She quickly opens her eyes to the thought of Kei's earlier words.

_'But, even with that thought in mind... Does he love me and just not showing it or does he just think of me as a precious friend? I really can't tell. Maybe I shouldn't look to sad, like Kei said.' _She thinks for a while.

_'That reminds me, earlier today... Kei came by. We started talking (well he talked and she wrote) the we sat there for a while, then...'_ She suddenly remembers _'Then he smiled with a small hint of sadness and hurt... But, why? I really can't say. Does he have problems at home or something. No, that doesn't seem right... or does it. Problems with Hikari... No, that could never happen... Right?'_ She released her legs and sat up right on the side of her bed. She thinks of a bit. _'Now that I think of it, I don't really know anything about Kei. Nothing more that he is the eldest son of Takashima household, childhood friends of Yahiro, Akira and Hikari, him and Hikari are super competitive, especially towards each other and that he is currently dating Hikari. But that's all I know. We almost never have any conversation with just the two of us. That's probably because we are always with the others or someone else. I should really learn about my friends more.' _She thinks for a bit longer. _'But it seems that Kei already knows so much about, to already be able to see how my day went, by the way I look.' _Her eye twitches as the thought runs through her mind.

Soon she calms and stares outside the window, once again. 'But, I wonder what's bothering him.'

* * *

Megumi sits at her regular seat, sipping hot tea and eating some biscuits, that Akira had just made. It's a regular day at the greenhouse. Tadashi is stuffing down most of Akira's snacks, which makes Akira get angry and attack him, but everyone knows how much they love each other. Ryuu is playing with the animals again and Jun is just watching Ryuu play. The only ones missing are Kei and Hikari. For some reason the two weren't anywhere to be found. Well since they're dating, it wasn't much of a big deal.

Suddenly, Kei slams the door wide open and angrily walks in. A heavy, dark aura follows him as he walks to his regular sit. Everybody stops what they were doing and watches as Kei makes his way to his chair and furiously opens his laptop, with Hikari out of sight.

"Oi, Kei. Where is Hikari-chan?" Akari asks, pushing Tadashi away from a piece of cake left on the table. Kei shoots at her a dark glare, then shuts his eyes in anger.

"How would I know," he answers in annoyance. He starts typing something on his computer, pushing every key down with extra force.

"Kei! You-" Akira was about to protest but is interrupted by a huge bang that came from the front door. A really pissed and irritated Hikari comes marching in with, just like Kei, a dark and heavy aura fills the area surrounding her.

"OI! TAKASHIMA!" Hikari yells as she grabs onto Kei's collar and forcefully pulls him towards her face. "YOU JERK! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME THERE LIKE THAT!"

Kei releases himself from her grip. "It was your fault in the first place! I don't know why you're blaming me!" he had an angry and irritated tone as he spoke.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LEFT!" she yells.

Kei slams his fist on the table. "MY FAULT!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? ANYONE WHO WOULD HAVE BEEN THERE, WOULD HAVE KNOWN IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" he snaps.

The rest of their friends stares in shock as the 'couple' yell at each other. Even Akira is speechless.

_'What's going on with Hikari and Kei?' _Megumi wonders as the two continue fighting. _'I thought they w__ere in a healthy relationship? I guess not even their relationship can avoid fighting.' _She watches as the fighting is getting more aggressive by the minute. '_But somehow, this doesn't feel like the normal 'I like this and you like that' fight that almost every couple goes through.' _

(The fight goes on)

_'They have been fighting of hours!' _she screams to herself. Megumi's eye twitches as she's stuck watching and listening to Hikari and Kei argue.

Kei and Hikari's fight became so heated that they even took the fight outside and started throwing chairs at each other. Ryuu and Jun both watch in amazement, while Akira and Tadashi attempt to stop them from destroying all of their furniture and each other.

It's chaos out here. Chairs flying, people screaming, confused expressions and dark auras. It was a tornado of madness. The worse part was no one else, besides Hikari and Kei, knew what they were fighting about. They just keep screaming at each other saying "It's your fault!" or "Take responsibility for your **OWN** actions!" Everyone else was just focusing on trying to not get hit by the flying furniture, that the fighting couple use as weapons.

Megumi is losing it. Questions keep on piling up. 'What are they fighting about?' followed by 'Why are they this mad?' then 'Responsibility for what!?' to 'Why are they using the furniture as weapons!?' and the most famous question 'WHAT ARE THEY DEMONS!? No normal human can last 4 hours of chair throwing!' The more she thought of it, the more questions gathered. So enough it became a never-ending pile of questions and it was pretty clear that everyone was thinking the same.

Megumi's eye twitches. She lowers her head and her hands clench into fist. Jun notices her actions.

"Megumi-chan?" Jun asks.

Suddenly, Megumi runs towards the middle of the large field of grass, in between where Kei and Hikari have there show down.

"Megumi-chan! Wait! It's dangerous!" Ryuu screams out to her, but she ignores.

She abruptly stops in the middle of the two, who were about to throw another pair of chairs at each other, but stop by the sudden appearance of their friend. Megumi takes a deep breath in and... "**STOP IT!" **she screams as loud as she can, which hurt 10x as much as it should. Her scream was so loud that it knocked out each one of them.

A few seconds have passed and everyone regained consciousness. Kei was the first to lift his head. His eyes meet with the eyes of a panting and angry-looking Megumi. A surprised expression crosses Kei's face. Megumi quickly turns to Hikari, who is also in shock.

"What's wrong with you two!? You have fought for 4 hours straight! On top of that, None of us know what you're fighting about!" Megumi snaps. Everyone looks at her in shock. "What could drive you guys to fight like this!? You keep on fighting like this, then you'll never have a happy relationship! Now, you either tell us what you're arguing about or discuss it amongst yourselves in a civilized manner!" she angrily states as she constantly turns to Kei then Hikari. "Do I make myself clear!" was the finally words she said before the air was filled with silence.

They all get up and stare at Megumi in shock. She has her eyes lock with Kei's, with an angry look.

"Megumi-chan..." Kei softly says. Megumi's eyes narrows, surprising him. He quickly averts his eye. takes a deep breath and look at Hikari, who is on the other side of Megumi. "You're right. It was my fault. I'm sorry Hikari." He apologizes.

Megumi's angry frown slowly turns into a faint smile. She then faces towards Hiakri and is quite surprised for Hikari's angry face turns into a frown. _'Hikari-chan?'_

"I... I forgive you, Kei." Hikari frown does not disappear. As soon as she says that, she turns around and leaves, which causes Kei to chase after to her.

"What just happened?" Tadashi questions.

* * *

It's been days since the incident and Megumi hasn't seen Kei or Hikari since then. Megumi is getting worried, everyone is.

She lays in her bed, once again. The questions asked back then still remain unanswered and new ones pop up every passing day. Megumi sighs. _'What are they up too? None of have heard from them since then. Maybe stepping in wasn't the best idea... But if I didn't, they would have destroyed each other, and our furniture.' _Megumi instantly remembers Hikari's expression and frowns. _'What's with that expression? I thought for sure Hikari would be happy, but instead she walked away with a frown. Maybe I should text her, to see if she's okay.'  
_

Megumi reaches for her cellphone located on the right side of her bed. Before she could reach it, her cellphone buzzes. She quickly sits up from her laying down position, grabs her phone and flips in open. _'A text message from Kei?' _She looks at her phone is surprise.

To Megumi,

Hi Megumi, it's Kei. Would you mind coming to the park, where we meet the last week? I need to discuss something with you.

From Kei.

Megumi starts to type up her response.

To Kei,

I don't mind meeting up with you. When?

From Megumi.

She waits for a response.

To Megumi,

Today. I hope you don't mind meeting me in 30 mins. Thanks Megumi. Oh and... Don't tell Ryuu or June.

From Kei.

Megumi glances at her clock. _'4:00 pm. I wonder what Kei wants to talk about.' _She gets up and walks towards her closet. _'I should get ready.'_

* * *

Kei watches in surprise, as Megumi heavily pants, holding her chest and tightly grips onto her sketch pad. "M-Megumi-chan? Are you okay?"

Megumi looks up him, with her mouth open and her finger, as if to say something, but all that comes out are pants. Kei gently pats her back as she catches her breath.

Once Megumi regains her breath, they both sit on the bench. "Are you okay? Why were you running anyways? The bus stops just a few feet from here."

'I missed the stop and the next stop was 25 meters from here. So I ran.' She weakly smiles. Kei looks at the sketch pad for a few seconds then starts to laugh.

'Eh!? What's so funny?'

"It's just," he wipes a tear from his eye "you could have taken another bus back here." He giggles a bit after seeing a shocked expression on Megumi's face. "Thank you. I haven't had a good laugh in days." He sighs in relief.

'Why is that?' Megumi asks in confusion. Kei looks at her for a second or two, then leans forward, placing his elbows of his thighs. He looks outward.

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about." He turns and looks Megumi in the eyes. "I'm planning on breaking up with Hikari."

_'What...'_

* * *

Well this is the first chapter! I know there was a lot going on in this chapter. I was originally planing to make it a one-shot but the plot just got bigger and bigger and I ended up making it into this whole dilemma about breaking up with this and not getting that, and everything's complicated. And I just had to separate them.

And yes I did end the chapter with a cliffhanger, but that won't matter cuz this story is all coming out in one blow, so this is completely useless writing this.

Anyways, thanks for reading. Please leave a review of what you think of the story so far and stick around for the next chapter! BYENEE!


	2. Chapter 2

2nd Chapter. Enjoy.

-Kei talking through phone= "Underlined" 

* * *

'W-What! You're doing what!?' Megumi's hoping that what he said was a joke or that she heard wrong. 'You're joking right! You can really be breaking up with Hikari-chan!'

"I'm afraid not." Kei sighs.

Megumi gives him a sad and surprised expression. _'I just... never thought... Wow.'_

"I just really had to tell someone."

'But. Have you really thought this through enough? I mean, you did spent more than half of your life trying to get her attention! And you got it. Are you really going to let her go that easily!?' she writes.

"Well..."

'It's not only that,' she interrupts 'What will happen to Hikari? She'll be a wreck and Akira will most likely try to kill you! And how will things be with you and Hikari?! And Hikari is a wonderful person! Why would you want to break up with her? I don't understand. Kei! What are you thinking!? Why, Kei?! Why?!' By now Megumi is on her knees on the bench shoving her sketch pad in Kei's face.

"M-Megumi?" He says trying not to be squished by Megumi. "Calm down."

'OMG! I'm so sorry, Kei.' She apologizes, after realizing she went a little over the edge.

"It's okay. I expect you to say that. After all, I ask myself those same questions." He looks down again.

'I see.' She looks down for a second. 'But you two look so good together and you guys are like 2 peas in a pod! What changed?'

"I don't really know what changed between us. To tell you the truth, I don't even know the real reason I'm breaking up with Hikari. I think it's because we can't put things into agreement. Everything just ends put in a big fight. Even if we're fighting over the silliest thing, we can never agree with each other." He sighs in his hands as they fall down to his thighs. "I don't think our relationship can go on like this."

'But isn't every relationship like that?' she writes slowly, which catches Kei's attention. "Everyone gets into fights. We just have to learn to forgive each other, otherwise nothing will be resolved.' Kei's eyes widen as he reads. 'No relationship is perfect. No one can avoid disagreements. Everyone's different. There will always be that moment where we just can't see the other point of view, but we can't just give up, or else nothing will work.' Megumi look up at Kei, who looks back in surprise. 'I know you love her and you have to let her know that.'

'Kei. Don't give up on Hikari-chan.' Megumi's hair flows as the cold, yet refreshing air blows. Fallen cherry blossom petals are picked up by wind and float around the air.

Kei gives her a weak, yet warm smile. "Thank you, Megumi."

* * *

A few more days have passed. Everything didn't seem to be out of the ordinary. Everyone was back to enjoying their tea and biscuits, smiling and laughing.

However, somehow Kei did not feel well. The night before he had told Hikari that he loved her, but something didn't feel right about. Not only does it not feel right, but he has a strong erg to tell Megumi about it. Now that he thinks about it, Megumi helped him a lot that day and he didn't do anything in return.

He glances at Megumi from the corner of his eye. He watches as Megumi happily sips her tea. He closes his eyes and sighs.

"Something wrong, Kei?" Hikari asks.

"No, I'm okay." He gives her a smile. He takes out his phone and starts texting someone.

To Megumi,

I need to talk to you. When everyone's gone. Is that okay?

From Kei.

Megumi looks up at Kei, who is still looking at her phone.

To Kei,

Sure! Does it have something to do with Hiakri-chan?

From Megumi.

Kei glances at Megumi, who glances back.

To Megumi,

Nope. This is about you.

From Kei.

Megumi gives a confessed expression.

To Kei,

Me? What about me?

From Megumi.

To Megumi,

You'll find out

From Kei,

...

Everyone had gone home, except for Megumi and Kei.

'So, how is it going with Hikari-chan?' Megumi asks.

"It's going great actually. We even have a date this Friday." Kei replays. "But enough about me and Hikari. I called you here for you."

'What about me?'

Kei smiles "For helping me with Hikari, I will return the favor." Megumi looks at him in confusion. "I'm going to help you get together with Yahiro._"_

'Eh?!' She expresses in shock.

"Listen. Yahiro and I are childhood friends. I know a thing or 2 about that guy. Trust me on this, The next time you have a date, I'll secretly tag along to help you."

'Kei...?'

"I know! Why not this Saturday?" Kei exclaims.

'Eh? But didn't you say you had a date with Hikari this Friday?'

"Yeah but it's the day after. Don't worry it'll be fine. I'll take care of everything." He smiles.

'Not that I don't appreciate what you're doing, but... Why are you doing this?' she questions.

He gives her a warm smile. "Because of you, I'm still together with Hikari." His words surprise her. "I really was going to break up with Hikari for such a ridicules reason. But after the talk with you, I can see clearly know."

_'Kei...' _'Okay. But no funny business.'

* * *

_'I can't do this!' _Megumi squints her eyes shut as she screams to herself. She holds her sketch pad to her chest as she waits for Yahiro to come.

"Don't worry, Megumi." A voice comes from the ear bud in her ear. "I'm here to guide you."

Megumi quickly grabs her phone then starts typing.

To Kei,

I don't think I can do this! Let's just tell Yahiro to forget about it!

From Megumi.

"It' so late to back out now. Besides I think I see Yahiro on his way! Just act natural."

Megumi tries her best to act normal and calm down a little. She starts twitching and squirming in the chair she's sitting in next to a coffee shop.

"Clam down, Megumi! He's coming."

A few second had passed before Yahiro suddenly sits down in the seat right across from her, causing Megumi to tense up. Yahiro rest his arm on the back rest and crosses his legs.

"So, any specific reason Kei told me to spend the day with you?" Yahiro ask.

Megumi's heart is beating super fast. 'I have no idea.'

"Hmmmm... So what do you want to do today." He smirks a little.

'I don't know.' She nervously raises her sketch pad.

"Take a walk in the park" Kei whispers through his phone.

'Why don't we take a walk in the park?' Megumi quick inputs.

"That's not a bad idea." Megumi face lightens up. "It's first one in a while." He chuckles as he gets up, causing an irritation feeling to flow into Megumi.

"Well don't just sit there. Let's go!" Yahiro yells out to Megumi. She quickly get's up and runs to him, then looks back to where Kei is hiding.

"Don't worry. I'm right behind you." Kei says before moving from building to bush, trailing Megumi and Yahiro. He trailed them all the way to the park.

'It's beautiful here. I love coming to this park.' She smiles warmly at the scenery.

"So I'm guessing you come here alone, huh?" Yahiro starts to chuckle. Megumi's eye twitches.

"Huuuuuu... Remind me again, why you love this jerk?" Kei leans against the bark of a tree close by.

_'Come to think of it, why do I love Yahiro?' _Megumi wonders as they keep walking. _'His looks? No.' _She shakes her head at the thought. _'His class? I don't think so. His wealth? Nope. His personality? Definitely not_! _Then what?' _

BANG! Megumi bumps into a tree.

"Oi, Megumi! Are you okay?" Yahiro picks her off the ground and dusts the leaves off of her head. "Geez. Watch where you're going next time. You could have badly injured yourself."

Megumi lightly blushes. She dusts off the any grass or leaves off of herself, then picks up her sketch pad. 'Thank you.'

_'Oh. That's it. I fell in love with his heart.'_

"Let's sit on a bench." Yahiro sits on the bench right besides them.

"Are you okay, Megumi?"  Kei ask. Megumi nods in response.

_'I fell in love with his heart. But that's all I fell in love with. Personality whys, I would probably really hate him, but I was able to see the warmth in him. He's mean, but I don't think it's on purpose. Me pushes people away, but for a reason that's debatable. He's a confusing individual. Makes me wonder if it was the right thing for me to fall in love with him?' _She frowns a little at the thought.

"What's with that frown. Makes me feel like you don't admire my presence." He teases.

'I never said that.' She blushes.

"Hmmm... So how's you're singing?" Yahiro places his hands behind his head. _'He's caring, but...' _

'It's okay. I haven't practiced much, but I'm taking good care of my voice.'

"You should practice more. You can be able to sing and not only in open spaces." He says. _'And he's encouraging, but...' _

"But that will be in really long time." He laughs. _'He really is a big jerk!'_

"He really goes from being a nice guy to a total dick." Kei laughs on the other end. Megumi smiles and chuckles a little. _'You're right. But can I really start a relationship in these conditions, or once I start will it just fall apart.' _

"Hey, Megumi. I really have to tell you something." Yahiro starts. Megumi gives him her full attention. "I got a girlfriend."

Megumi's eye widen at his words.

'M-Megumi...' Kei asks worried.

"Isn't it amazing? I never thought I would fall in love again after losing Akira to Tadashi, but I did! She's amazing. One of a kind." Yahiro said in excitement.

(On the other side of the tree.)

_'He can't be really taking about his new girlfriend in front of Megumi!'_ Kei says to himself. _'What the hell is he thinking?! Does he not notice Megumi, or something? Is he this blind!?'What the hell is wrong with him?! Megumi has tried to get his attention for months now and he ends up getting a girlfriend with out her even knowing?!' _ Kei zooms in for a closer look with his binoculars.

Yahiro continues talking about his wonderful new girlfriend. Megumi stares at him with a blank expression, her bangs covering her eyes. No words written on her sketch pad.

"Megumi?" 

"Isn't it great!" Yahiro finally finishes. Megumi look at him and starts writing.

_'What will she say?'_ Kei wonders.

'I'm so happy for you!' A huge smile crosses her face.

_'M-Megumi...'_ Kei's surprised at her response.

'She sounds wonderful. I can't wait to meet her.' She continues. Yahiro smiles back.

"Actually, why don't you come to the festival tomorrow night. We can meet up there."

'That sound perfect.' She happily accepts.

_'That hurts.'_ Kei frowns as he watches Megumi smile at Yahiro. _'It hurts, yet you hide it... Why?' _

* * *

Megumi runs to the bridge to meet up with Kei after Yahiro had left. There she meets a frowning Kei.

'What's wrong, Kei?'

"Why?"

'Eh?'

"Yahiro just told you he has a girlfriend and all you did was smile and complement him, when it hurt you deeply. Why did you hold it in?" Kei asks firmly.

Megumi smiles with a frown. 'Because it hurt." Kei's eyes widen. 'The more he talked about his new girlfriend, the more the pain grow and the more I wanted to cry. But I couldn't. All I could do was smile.' Megumi faces out to the sunset. 'It's funny. When you ask why I love him, I thought about it. And I was in love with his heart...'

Kei found it odd that she used the word was.

'But that was all I fell in love with. The more I thought of it, the more that love turned into pity. The only reason I fell in love with him was because I felt bad for him and had to make him feel better.' She chuckles a little. 'It's hard to write this down, than to say. Do you mind if I use my voice for a little?'

Kei was surprised by the offer. "Sure, but your voice."

'A little bit wouldn't hurt.' She puts down her sketch pad. "Sometimes I wonder why I try so hard to preserve my voice, when all I can really do is knock people out. But when Yahiro said he liked my voice, I decided to try to perverse it twice as much. Maybe that's another reason I fell in love with him."

Kei found himself liking the way Megumi spoke. The way it sounded so innocent, even thought the words that came out of her mouth, were out of sadness. Or so he thought.

"If you fell in love with him, then why did you give him up so quickly? Even after that whole lecture you gave me about not giving Hikari up. What makes you situation any different from mine?" He asks. Megumi turns to him, then turns back.

"I thought about the way Yahiro is, then thought about what it would be like with him. Would things change? Would everything just fall apart in the end, or will things just end with a whole dramatic break up? I don't think I could last though something like that. Maybe letting him go was the right idea after all..."

Kei sighs. "Then is safe for me to say that, I broke up with Hikari."

Megumi's eyes widen. "What?! Even after you're relationship was going so well?!"

"It may have look that way. Sometimes, if we're lucky, we can agree with each other. But our whole relationship was falling apart. Everything you said about falling apart was happening to us. Everything was changing, our friendship breaking. She even broke my trust."

"What do you mean by that?" Megumi questions.

He leans on the railings, his elbows rested there. "The day before our date, I found out that she was cheating on me. She was having long conversations with another guy. At first I thought it was just a relative she was talking to, but I ended up asking Hikari about it. Turned into a big fight. In the end, I realized that if this relationship continues, we would have just drifted further apart. So, we decided to end it, even though we knew it was already finished."

Megumi frowns. "You're kidding me!? Even after all you have been though, Hikari ended up cheating on you!?" The sad tone in her voice made Kei's heart sink.

"It hurt a lot, but all I could really do was agree with her. The more we argued, the more we drifted. It just wasn't working out. I don't think our hearts can take anymore damage caused by each other. I just..." Kei stopped talking as soon as he saw Megumi start to cry. "E-eh? M-Megumi?"

"Even when you say that, the pain is twice as much as I feel and you're still strong enough to hide it so well." She sobs. "You hide you're emotions so well, yet I can feel you pain. It hurts! I know I said I wouldn't cry for myself, but... Just let me cry for you too." She starts sobbing louder. Some hiccups here and there.

A gently pat, causes Megumi to look up. And even through her pain tears, she could see Kei smile. A warm and firm hug follows, catching Megumi by surprise. She soon embraces him and they fall into a comfortable atmosphere.

"If you cry for me then it's only fair that I cry for you." The moment he had spoken those words, Megumi felt small tear drops, drip onto her shoulder.

_'The only other person I have ever cried for was Yahiro... It feels kind of nice to cry for some else...' _

"Thank you."

*Ba-thump*

* * *

So there you are chapter 2... I will most likely make a chapter 3... I'm working on it. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to leaves a review! Tell me what you guys think! Thanks for reading! See you guys in the Most likely next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Megumi sighs as she leans on the door post of her room.

_*Flashback: _

_"Are you going to go to the festival?" Kei ask facing down at the ground, leaning is elbows on his thighs._  
_"Festival?" Megumi ask, sitting next to him on the bench._  
_"Yahiro invited you to the festival tomorrow evening, to meet his new girlfriend. Are you going?" He faces her._  
_Megumi smiles. "I know it's probably not the best idea to go right after what just happened... But I'll go"_  
_Kei looks at her in surprise. "You're really going to go? Will you be alright?"_  
_"I don't know. But I won't know, if I don't try."_  
_"I'll go with you..."_

_End of Flashback*_

Megumi grips the shirt over her heart firmly. _Ba-Thump Ba-Thump Ba-thump. _Her heart beats fast. _'I don't know if it's because I was invited to meet Yahir__o's__ girlfriend or the fact that Kei is tagging along_._' _She sighs. She walks to the couch and sits down, facing out the window. _'I wonder if this was a good idea. Can my heart even handle this? I am meeting the girl who Yahiro was talking so much wonders about. I wonder what she's like. Probably someone who is not afraid to show her feelings. Now that I think about it, was is Yahiro who confessed or the girl?' _She wonders for a while, then she pulls her legs to her chest. _'I guess it's none of my business, is it?' _She sighs once more.

A buzz comes for her phone. She picks it up.

To Megumi,

Our meeting place is near the business building near the park. Time: 4:30 pm.  
I talked to Yahiro. He didn't mind me coming along. I'll pick you up at 4.

Are you really okay with this?

From Kei,

She starts typing a response.

To Kei,

Thanks Kei. Well it doesn't seem like I have a choice, now does it. Besides, this should commemorate the end of my love for Yahiro.  
I'm not sure what will happen, but I'm willing to find out.

Are you sure you want to come?

From Megumi.

To Megumi,

Even when you say that, will you be alright?  
And the only reason I'm tagging along is for you. I don't really care about that purple-haired jerk.

From Kei.

To Kei,

Don't worry about me. I'll be okay.

Thank you.

I'll see you at 3:40.

From Megumi.

She closes her phone. _'Kei... Wait! He's only coming for... Me!?' _Her heart starts beating extremely fast and the blood rushes to her cheeks. She pulls her legs closer to herself. _'It kind of makes happy.' _She smiles softly. _'Maybe this won't be so bad.' _

* * *

Megumi and Kei's eyes both twitch at the sight. _'SHE LOOKS LIKE AKIRA-CHAN! If she still had long hair, that is.' _They both think together as their mouth hangs slightly open.

Standing next to Yahiro, a violet, long-wavy haired, brown eyes girl smiles happily at the two confused friends across from her.

"Kei, Megumi, this is my girlfriend Mia." Yahiro introduces them. "Mia, this are my friends Megumi and Kei."

"It's very nice to meet you. Any friend of Yahiro's, is a friend of mine." Mia smiles warmly.

"Well it's very nice to meet you too, Mia." Kei says.

'I hope we will become the best of friends.' Megumi smiles, showing her sketch board. Kei notices the change from sketch pad to board. Mia studies the board, with a confused expression.

"Are you, by any change... a mute?"

'EH?!' Megumi's shocked. 'N-no! I'm... Well... A...'

"It's a long story of protecting her voice. She can speak, it's just that, well she treasures her voice. A lot." Kei steps in.

"Oh. It's weird, but respectable." Mia claps her hands together happily.

_'Wow. Just like Yahiro. Slightly disrespectful.'_ Kei thinks to himself.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to tell her about that." Yahiro scratches the back of his head. "Shall we go?" Him and Mia walk off, hand in hand.

_'__He forgot about me that fast. _That kind of hurts.' Megumi eyes soften in slightly sadness. Kei notices it at the corner of his eye.

"Come on. Let's go before we lose them." Megumi nods. Kei places his hand on her shoulder and gently pulls her forward.

* * *

_'This ending up being a 'just watch as the couple frolic' kind of event.' _Megumi sighs. _'I wonder if this is their first date together as a couple. Well, I guess I shouldn't call it a 'date' more like a get together, since we are here.' _Megumi thinks of it more and a sudden annoyed aura surrounds her. _'Or is this just Yahiro's sick way of annoying the heck out of me? Could he be doing this to get rid of me?'_ She looks up at the couple in front of her. She watches as Yahiro happily laughs at Mia. She smiles. _'No... He is in love with her.'_

Kei's watches her at the corner of his eye and follows her eyes leading to the happy couple. He slightly frowns. He turns, spotting a mask shop. "Oi, Megumi. Do you want to check out the masks?" he asks.

A happy expression crosses her face. 'Can we?'

"Of course." Kei smiles and leads the way. Megumi follows close. Yahiro catches a glimpse of them leaving.

They walk to the mask shop. 'Wow! They're so beautiful!' Her eyes sparkles. A sudden tap on her shoulder, causes her to turn. Kei stands there, wearing a mask with a ridiculous expression and very odd features. Megumi stares at it for a while, with wide eyes.

A sudden burst of laughter comes from Megumi. 'K-Kei! You look ridiculous!' Her writing is all messy because she was laughing too much.

Kei removes the mask, with a shock on his face from her reaction. He then smiles at her. _'Something about the way she laughs and smiles, warms my heart.' _He starts to laugh as well.

After they settle down, they continue looking at the rest of the masks.

This time Kei was the one to receive a little tap on the should. He turns to see Megumi wearing an extremely, over-exaggerated pig mask. Kei starts to laugh. "What's with that!?" He says between his laughs. Megumi removes the mask with a smile, lightly laughing.

"Oi." someone calls to them from afar. Yahiro and Mia appear out of the crowd, waving for their attention. Megumi puts the mask back and they rush to Yahiro and Mia.

"Oh Megumi, I saw the cuties dress at a store near by. Why don't you and I go check it out?" Mia asks with an excited tone. Taking Megumi's hands in her's.

Megumi looks at her in surprise, then turns to Kei, looking at him for an answer.

"Go on." Kei whispers as a response. Megumi looks back at Mia.

'Sure. I would love to go with you.' Megumi smiles. Mia claps her hands, gives Yahiro a little peck on the cheek, grabs Megumi's hand and pulls her away.

"We'll be back soon." Mia yells back at them.

The girls run to a shop near by. They enter the store, reveling rows and rows of dresses. Megumi's eyes sparkle in amazement.

'Wow. There are so many dresses.'

"I know! Aren't they just beautiful!" Mia exclaims. Mia inhales a great amount of air as she spots a yellow dress. She rushes to it and picks it out of the rack, turning around and shows it to Megumi. "This would look absolutely gorgeous on you!"

* * *

Kei and Yahiro are stuck sitting on a bench near by. Kei glances at Yahiro, and he glances back.

"So... You're new girlfriend... She seems really nice." Kei states, his arms folded and legs crossed. Yahiro agrees with him. "So how did you meet anyways? You never mentioned her before till a yesterday."

Yahiro sighs. "Why should I tell you? Who said we were friends?" He teases.

"Ha! I'm the closest thing to a friend to you, so just say it." Kei smirks.

"What are you talking about. Megumi's my friend."

Kei looks at Yahiro with slightly narrow eyes. _'You really don't know do you.' _"I really doubt that she'll be you're friend after this..." Kei accidentally whispers.

"What? Did you say something?"

"N-no. Nothing." He covers his mouth. _'Shit! I let that one slip out.' _"Anyways, will you just tell me."

"Well, actually, we meet by accident. A month back, I was walking home from a day with Megumi. When I accidentally bumped into someone."

_*Flashback: _

_BUMP. "Oh my God! I am sorry." A girl bumps into Yahiro spilling some coffee on his sweater. She takes out tissue and tries to rub it off.  
"Don't worry about it." Yahiro says.  
"N-no. I'll get it out." She rubs the stain harder. Yahiro stops her, by grabbing her hand.  
"You'll make it worse if you rub it like that."  
"I know I so sorry. I wish I could make it up to you." She starts tearing up. "I know. Why don't I buy you a new sweater?" She asks.  
"I-it's okay. I can manage. There's only a little stains. Besides I have a bunch of sweaters at home." Yahiro says. She pouts.  
"But... Oh I'll make you my number one special lunch." She smiles, grabs his hand and runs.  
_

_(At her place) _

_'I was just pulled into a stranger's home for lunch. I don't know if I should be terrified or happy.' Yahiro's eye twitches as he sits on a stool, looking over the counter, watching the girl, how brought him there, cook.  
The girl continued to cook. 'She somehow reminds me of someone...'  
In a few minutes, she was done. She gave the plate to Yahiro, throw her apron on the other side of the counter and waited for Yahiro to take his first bite, with wide eyes.  
Yahiro found it a bit odd, but he went ahead and took his first bite. As soon it enters his mouth, his eyes widen. "It delicious!"  
The girl smiles widely. "I'm so glad you like it!"  
Yahiro continues to eat his meal. "I'm Mia Yotta, by the way." She introduced herself.  
"I'm Yahiro Saiga."He lightly smiles.  
_

_End of Flashback*_

"And we started meeting up regularly ever since. And then we got together." Yahiro finished.

"O-oh. I see." He gives and odd look. "I still wonder why you didn't tell anyone about her. I mean you sounded so excited about her when you were talking to Megumi."

"Well... Wait. What! How did you know about that!?" Yahiro exclaims. "Where you spying on us or something!?" He sounded a bit freaked out.

"W-what!? No..." He looks away. "Megumi told me what happened." He lightly laughs. _'Crap. I need to stop doing that.' _

"Oh... Speaking of Megumi... Can you please tell her that... I'm sorry." Yahiro expression softens.

"Uh?"

"When I first mentioned Mia, all I said were the wonders of her." He looks down and sighs. "I must have really hurt her."

"So you knew what Megumi felt for you." Kei says.

"Of course I knew. I'm not an idiot." His bangs cover his eyes.

"Then, why didn't you accept her love for you?"

Yahiro smiles. "Because she deserves better than me." Kei's eyes widen at his comment. "You remembered what happen with Akira-chan. Megumi deserves more than that. She deserves happiness, but I not the one to give it to her." Yahiro sighs.

"Yahiro..." Kei gently pats Yahiro on the back.

"What did Megumi do, after I left?" Yahiro sat up right and looks at Kei, with a bit of sadness.

Kei smiles. "She smiled and said 'I wish Yahiro the greatest of happiness.'"

Yahiro smiles warmly. "Tell her I wish for her to find love once more, and may that person be the one for her."

"I think that's something you must tell her yourself."

"Yeah..." Yahiro softly says with a smile.

* * *

"We're back!" Mia comes, Megumi and her arms are intertwined. The other arm full of bags.

"Finally. You guys have been in there for an hour. And I'm getting hungry." Yahiro gets up and pats his stomach.

'Yeah. I'm getting hungry too.' Megumi adds in. Kei gets up and takes some of the bags from Megumi, who happily thanks him.

"It would be a good time to eat now." Kei says.

Mia nods. She grabs the basket in Yahiro's hand. "Great! I brought lunch. Let's eat at the park, like a picnic." She smiles happily.

(At the park)

"Eh! I forgot to bring drinks!" Mia says as looks through the basket that she brought.

"I'll buy some. I think I saw a soda machine near by." Yahiro offers and gets up. "So, what kind of drinks do you guys want?"

"I'll have coffee." Mia says.

"I'll have green tea." Kei says.

'I'll get iced tea.' Megumi writes.

"Okay. Megumi, you want to came with me?" Yahiro says before he leaves.

'Sure.' She gets up and follows Yahiro, leaving behind Kei and Mia.

Yahiro and Megumi walk along the sidewalk, in silence. _'It's kind of uncomfortable...' _

'Ne, why did you ask me to come along? Is it that you can't carry a few cans?' Megumi teases, causing Yahiro to slightly blush in anger.

"Shut up! You're the one that agreed to come, idiot!" He spits back, stuffing his hands in his pocket. Megumi give an angry and irritated look.

'If you don't want me here that badly, then I'll leave!' She turns her face and pouts.

"You might as well just stay with me. We're almost there anyways. I see the machine on the other side of the street." He points to the other side of the street, to the machine. She huffs. Yahiro looks over to her. "Besides, I wanted to tell you something too."

'What is it?' She up at him.

"I just wanted to say..." They stop at the light. "I'm sorry."

Megumi's eyes widen. _'Eh?' _

"I apologize for the way I acted towards you, especially yesterday. When I told you about Mia, all I did was say how wonderful she was, and I didn't take into account your feelings." He says, facing forward.

Megumi's mouth slightly opens to say something, by soon shuts it. She looks down. They start to walk across.

"I know you probably think I'm a jerk right now. Especially, when I knew how you felt about me." Yahiro looks over at Megumi, who's facing away with her bangs covering her eyes. He frowns. He decides to stay silent till the end on the cross walk.

They get to the soda machine. Yahiro looks over the drinks, puts in the money and pushes the necessary buttons. As the kneels down to get the drinks, Megumi opens her mouth. "I don't think you're a jerk."

Yahiro quickly turns to Megumi in surprise. Megumi smiles gently. "I understand that you would talk about your girlfriend so proudly, especially since she is most likely your first girlfriend." Megumi giggles a little. The comment pissed Yahiro, but the feeling soon passed as Megumi continues. "To tell you the truth, I fell in love with your heart, not who you were or what you did. But someone else did as well. I was probably not the right person for you anyways. So I'm proud to say, that I will support and wish for the best in your relationship." She smiles warmly. "Congratulations, Yahiro!"

Yahiro looks down, his bangs covering his eyes. And smile is brought to his face. "Thank you, Megumi."

* * *

"I find it an insult that you used a sketch board, instead of the sketch pad I bought you." Yahiro says, carrying two cans and putting them in his pocket. Megumi tenses up and tighten the grip on the other two cans in her arms. "And on top of that you used you're voice to get the point out." Yahiro sighs. "It makes me feel all the training we did together was a wast of my time."

Megumi's eye twitches. _'Well if that's what you fell, then I'll take back everything that I said. Especially the part where I said you weren't a jerk.' _

"But, at least I was able to be friends with you." Yahiro smiles at her, making Megumi smile back. "Just so you know, I am aware that Mia resembles Akira in someway, but that's not the reason I'm dating her. I have more personal reasons. There's something about her that makes my happy, unlike anyone else." He lightly blushes. Megumi's smile widens.

_'Letting you go will be hard, but I know I made the right choice.' _

* * *

**_That is the end of chapter 3. There will be one more chapter (I think, maybe another after that). The next chapter will be in the same day, I just had to cut it in 2. The chapter will be for the MegumiXKei, not much Yahiro things anymore. _**

**_Chapter 4 will come out in 2 weeks from_**_** now.**_****


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

After the delicious food, made by Mia, was eaten. They packed up their things and left for the festival. It wasn't a long walk, since the festival's being held at the park, but the walk was still long, since there were many people there. Getting through the crowd, wasn't easy, it still isn't.

The group of four try their best to stay together, especially since Mia and Yahiro, were... how do you say it... flirting with each other. It slightly disgusted Kei, causing him to turn away and create distance. Megumi, on the other hand, found it completely adorable.

While walking behind the couple, a shot of jealousy and lose, pierces through Megumi's heart. Watching the two in front of them, just made her heart sink. Her eye trails off and her pace slows, creating a little distance. She sadly smiles. She slowly stops walking, looks down with a smile and grips onto her bag tightly. _'As much as I don't want to admit it, I can't seem to get used to this.' _

Megumi feels a hand slide into her, surprising her and making her quickly turn. Kei stands there smiling. He leans to her ear, causing Megumi to blush. "Don't worry, I'm here. When ever you feel lonely, hold onto my hand." Kei whispers. Megumi's blush darkens. Kei pulls away from her ear and smiles in amusement. Megumi turns away quickly, her eyes shut in pure embarrassment.

_'I guess I can't hide my emotions from Kei.' _Her heart beats fast.

"I guess I'm not the only one to watch from afar... I'd hate to admit it, but I'm kind of jealous too..." Kei's grip on Megumi's hand slightly tightens. Megumi looks up at Kei with a worried expression.

_'I almost forgot... Kei broke up with Hikari-chan. I guess I hadn't thought about Kei's feelings.' _Megumi looks at Yahiro and Mia, then turns to Kei with a frown. _'Watching Yahiro and Mia must remind him of when he used to do those kinds of things with Hikaari-chan. I guess it hurts more to lose someone you were already together with, then to lose someone who you didn't have, huh?' _

"Mmm, what's with that look?" Kei pokes her cheek, snapping her back into reality. "Come on. The two little love birds are getting a little to far." He pulls Megumi forward heading for the couple.

_'I wonder if he came, knowing the consequences... Kei... What were you thinking?'  
_

* * *

"Shit. I think we lost them." Kei scratches his head, looking around in confusion, his hand still holding onto Megumi's. "Maybe we should have kept an eye on them, especially in this crowd."

Meanwhile, Megumi was still looking up at Kei, worried. Once in awhile Kei would glance at her and she would look away with a slight blush.

"Should we sit down somewhere?" Kei asks, pointing at a bench near by. Megumi nods. They walk to the bench and sit.

_'Wait a minute, Kei did say that he came here for me, but I just can't stop worrying about him...'_ Megumi's grip on Kei tightens, forgetting she was still holding onto his hand. Kei notices her act.

"You keep doing that." Kei says, making her turn to him in confusion.

'W-what am I doing?!' She let's go of Kei's hand to write, making Kei feel a loss of warmth.

"You keep looking at me. Do I have something on my face?" Kei touches him face to check. Megumi shakes her head in response and averts her heads. He studies Megumi's movements, as she tightly grips on to her sketch book and desperately tries to hide her embarrassment.

_'I made myself to obvious!'_ She bites her bottom lip and tightly shuts her eyes.

"Is something bothering you? Does it have something to do with Yahiro?" He asks with a worried tone. Megumi once again shakes her head. "Mmm... By any chance, does it have something to do with my presence?" He questions, making Megumi jolt. "Does me being here make you feel unconformable?"

'N-no!' She eyes look away and then back. 'I really appreciate you being here, it's just...'

"Just?"

Megumi lowers her eyes and opens her mouth, but quickly shuts it. 'It's nothing.' The words were written plainly on the board.

"I doubt that. I don't think you'd make those kinds of worried expressions for nothing." He chuckles.

Air fills her checks, making her look like a chipmunk. 'Maybe I just naturally look worried sometimes.'

"Then could you explain why you kept on squeezing my hand every time you look at me?" Kei makes an example by slightly clenching his hand and opening it. Megumi's face turns pink. He watches as she attempts to write, but is shaking too much to finish a word.

'T-thattt'c becauu se' Her writing all messy and spaced out, it was difficult to read, but Kei could still make out the letters.

"Just tell me. And don't worry, if it's something about Yahiro, I won't tell anyone. Trust me."

'It has nothing to do with Yahiro.' A few seconds pass before she switched pages. 'Well, not really...'

"Well? Who?" He asks.

Megumi bite her lower lip. Her eyes lowered, her bangs cover her eyes. 'You.'

Wind blows through the air, causing Megumi's hair to flow, hiding her averted eyes and worried expression.

* * *

"Me?" Kei asks in confusion. Megumi nods. "What about me?

'I'm just a little confused on why you came here, despite...' She flips the page. 'despite...'

"Despite the fact that I broke up with Hikari... Right?" Kei says before she could write it.

Megumi's eyes widen in surprise. She looks at him with her mouth open, but says nothing.

Kei sighs. "Up to this point," he rest back on the back of the bench. Megumi pays close attention. "I really don't know the answer." His words cause Megumi to pout.

She turns to the side and pouts. 'You're answer is unsettling!'

"I know," he lightly laughs. "I can't tell for sure, but" He leans forward, leaning his elbows on his legs. "my presence here, might have everything to do with the break up with Hikari-chan." His hands are intertwined and his thumb lightly rubs his other thumb, as he speaks. "When I found out Hikari was cheating on me, part of me, how do I say this... a part of me knew that this would happen. I guess I was so focused on the fact that I got my dream girl, that I never realized it would end so soon."

'Kei...'

"But, once disagreements came up and fights start, I started saying 'Uh, what have I gotten myself into?'" He sighs. "At first I thought not much of it, since everyone goes through this things. But they started becoming more frequent and the fights became more aggressive, until not seeing her became a luxury."

'But when ever you two are together with the rest of us, you seem happy and joyful. You must have felt happy seeing her right?' Megumi tries to find the good side to it.

"We both decided that we would show it in front of you guys. It would have just caused more pain. And I'll apologize again for the incident that happened awhile ago. It wasn't supposed to go that far." He's face still facing down. "I just really needed to get away from her."

Megumi gives him a sad look. 'So in other words, you just tagged along so you could be distracted from the thought.' Her words shock him, causing him to lean back from his comfortable place, into a straight sitting position.

"N-no. Don't take it the wrong way. Of course I want to forget, but I wouldn't use your problems with Yahiro as a distraction." Kei tries to explain and makes a waving motion with his hands, while shaking his head. "I agreed to come without a single thought of Hikari. I really only did come for you. And maybe 5% to see who Yahiro's mistress was."

Megumi looks at him in confusion. 'What do you mean?'

"Well, you have been after Yahiro for about a year and suddenly he pops out with a new girlfriend. I was worried about you and wanted to make sure you were okay. You always think of others before yourself, so I thought this time, I could do something for you."

She blushes at his comment.

"But I guess all I did was makes you worry about me more, huh? I wasn't much of help." Kei lightly laughs.

'Who would blame me for worrying about you. You were always so happy with Hikari-chan. I never really notice how you were feeling, so it was a big surprise to me.' Megumi pouts.

"I guess it was a big surprise."

'And I wouldn't say that you weren't much of help.' Her words catches his eye. 'If you weren't here I would have left long ago and broke down in a corner somewhere.' She tilts her head to the side with a depressing smile. 'But I really admire you being here. You helped me calm down and think, and for that I'm grateful. I'm so happy I have a friend like you.' Megumi smile warmly with small tears in her eye. Kei smiles back, he wipes the tear away and gently pats her head."Thank you."

"I'm the one who should be thanking you."

Megumi looks at him with a surprised expression, which soon turns into a warm and welcoming smile. However, it seemed like she was sparkling. His eyes slightly widen.

_Ba-Thump Ba-Thump. 'Eh? What's this feeling?'_ The thought flows into Kei's head. _'It's warm...'_

* * *

_Buzz Buzz_ Something buzzes in Kei's pocket, snapping him back to reality. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his ringing cell phone.

"Hello?" Kei answers. "Oh, Yahiro. Where are you? We lost you guys in the crowd." He listens for a moment. "Eh? You're where! That's like all the way on the other side of the park! How did you end up there?" Kei scratches the back on his head. "Oi, it wasn't our fault. Megumi and I..." Kei looks over at Megumi looking at his in a confused way. "Eh, never mind. So, what do want me to do about it? We're not walking all the way to the other side of the park." He makes a slight irritated face and sighs. "Okay. Sounds good. See you later." He flips his phone shut and sighs.

'What did Yahiro say?' Megumi asks.

"Since we ended up being on opposite sides of the park, Yahiro said we will only need to meet up near the giant sakura tree in the east part of the park, when the fireworks end." Kei says. "It's still sometime till the fireworks start. It's not even dark yet, too. You want to do something to pass time?"

Megumi was thinking, until something behind Kei caught her eye. Her face lightened up. 'Let's play at the arcades!' She points at the arcade store.

Kei turns around to look, then nods. "Yeah. Sound fun."

They smile and make their way to the store.

_'Maybe this will take Kei's mind away from the thought of Hikari-chan...'_

* * *

'Wow! You're really good at this, Kei-kun!' Megumi holds up her board in amazement. Kei smiles.

"I play a lot of video games with my little brother because he always challenges me. In result I have become quite good." He glances at Megumi. He notices the way her eyes shine, how her smile glows and an amazed expression. He realizes that he is admiring Megumi's features and quickly turns back to his game with a light blush.

Megumi notices his movement and smiles. _'I'm glad Kei is having fun.' _

"Megumi, do you want to play?"

'E-eh!? Me? I'm not very good with these kinds of games.'

"Come on. I'll teach you." He takes her hand and pulls her forward. She blushes. He puts another controller into her hand. "Look. You use the joystick to move around, A to punch, B to jump, X to kick and Y to dodge. You can also double press them to do a combo. You understand?"

Megumi nods in an uncertain way.

"So the objective in this game is that you need get to the princess and fight off all the monsters and zombies before they get there first, simple enough, right?" He smile. "So, let's start." He says before pressing the start button.

(Minutes later)

"Ah! Megumi go left!" Kei exclaims, while pressing the buttons extremely fast.

Megumi, unable to speak, makes surprised and determined faces, trying to follow Kei's directions. She press the buttons almost as fast as Kei's, but slower.

"OI, Megumi! That's not left, that's right!" He says and laughs, surprising her and making her jump. "Go Left!"

Megumi was ready to scream in frustration, but was blocked by Kei's hand on her mouth, because we all know what happens when she yells. "We can't have that. Just focus." He removes his hand and continues playing. Megumi looks straight at the game and starts making incredible combos and beating the crap out of those zombies.

"Woah. Now that's what I want to see." Kei also gains his paces and goes faster, if possible.

(End of game)

"Woah, that was fun!" Kei laughs after putting the controller down. "I didn't know you could play like that. You're really good."

'I didn't know I could do that either. We ended beating all the monsters and zombies, before they reached the princess.' Megumi smiles.

"Yeah, but you almost killed the princess in the process." He laughs.

'It's not my fault that she looked so much like a beautiful zombie queen.' Megumi pouts, then laughs along with Kei.

"Should we try another game?"

'Yeah.' Something behind Kei catches her. Her eyes widen.

_'Oh no!'_

"Eh? Megumi-chan?" Kei waves his hand in front of Megumi's face.

"Takashima?" A familiar voice calls out to Kei.

He turns around. There, standing with an unknown guy, Hikari enters the scene.

_'Things are about the get awkward...'_ Megumi says to herself.

* * *

"Ah, Takashima it's you. Oh, hi Megum-chan." Hikari awkwardly waves, confused why Megumi was with Kei in a place like this. "What are you two doing here? Last time I checked you don't really play much video games."

"We here to pass time before the fireworks. It was Megumi's idea to come here and I play games a lot with my brother, so I'm pretty comfortable in this areas." Kei answers almost coldly. Megumi notices that his happy expression disappeared and eyes a bite narrowed.

"Oh, so you're here to see the fireworks. We're here to check out the new game that came out." She smiles. "By the way, this is my boyfriend, Ichimura Kisa. Ichimura these are my friends Kei and Megumi."

"Nice to meet you." Ichimura slightly bows, with a smile.

"Same to you." Kei does the same, but with a slight sadness.

'It's very nice to meet you Ichimura-san.' Megumi smiles. Ichimura's eyes widen for a sec, then goes back to a smile.

"I already told Ichi about Megumi's condition. In fact, I told him all about the others."

_'Ichi? She already gave him a nickname, but they only started dating of a week. Unless...'_ Megumi's eyes turn away in sadness. _'She was really dating him behind Kei's back... I guess I really don't know the rest of the S.A members after all.' _

"It's kind of odd though. You and Megumi almost never talk, why the sudden change?" Hikari asks.

"We're here on a complicated matter. What do you mean odd?" Kei raises a brow.

"I mean, I don't recall you actually having any conversations with Megumi and now you're even taking her to the fireworks and arcades." Hikari says.

Somehow, what Hikari said about Megumi, made a sudden burst of anger flame into Kei. "And what's wrong with that?"

"I'm just saying, Megumi was the last person, I'd suspect that you'd talk to. No offense Megumi."

'Non taken.' Megumi smiles with confusion.

"Are you saying it's not normal that I can have a conversation with anyone else, but you and maybe Akira or Tadase?" Kei's voice becomes furious. Megumi notices him clenching his fist and get's worried. _'What exactly is she implying?'_

"Not at all, I'm just saying, it's surprising that you can actually talk to her. I haven't even conversed much with Megumi, myself."

_'Is she saying the Megumi can't make friend because doesn't talk!?'_ An angry expression comes upon Kei's face. "You better watch what you say,"

Kei's voice became firm and loud that everybody could hear.

Megumi sees where this is going and quickly opens her phone and pretends to read a message.

"before I take that the wrong way and..."

Before he could finish, Megumi grabs his hand and stands in front of him. "Sorry Yahiro text me and said he needed us right away it can't wait. Excuse us." She says before she pulls them toward the entrance. She stops and looks back at them. "It was very nice to meet you Ichimura-san. See you later Hikari-chan. Bye!" She smiles before running off with a surprised Kei.

"O-oh, bye Megumi." She waves in confusion.

_Ba-thump 'What am I doing?'_ Megumi thinks as she runs through the crowd, tightly holding onto Kei's hand.

* * *

Megumi and Kei stop at large tree, about a few blocks from where the were, panting. Both out of breath from the run. They both plop on the bench, from exhaustion.

Megumi was able to catch a bit of breath to speak. She takes a deep breath in. "What are you, crazy!? Huh!? Getting all mad and stuff over something so tiny! I know you're still mad over Hikari-chan cheating on you, but come on! What would you have said if I didn't say anything!?" Megumi stops just realizing what she had just said and looks at Kei's shocked face. "K-Kei, I'm so sorry!" She covers her mouth.

After a few seconds of silence "N-no... I'm the one who should be apologizing. Sorry for what happened back there. I don't know why I got so mad. Somehow, when she said it was odd that you're hanging with me, it made me really irritated and angry. I couldn't hold back my actions. Sorry." Kei rubs the back of his head. "I probably embarrassed you, didn't I? "

"T-that should be my line. I was the one to randomly cut in and then dashing out." She weakly chuckles.

"Like you could ever do something like that..."

"What Hikari said about me... it is true?" Megumi asks nervously.

"Of course not! That's mostly way I got so angry. I hate when she assumes things like that!" He sighs. Megumi smiles to herself.

"Oh and about what I said about Yahiro needing us...that was a lie. I just said that so we could leave as quick as we could. Sorry." She looks down, embarrassed at her own actions.

"Thank you. It's the second time you save me from another out burst. Not only that, but you used you're precious voice, too. And for that I'm truly grateful. I don't know how I'm going to repay you this time." Kei weakly smiles and gently pats her head.

They stay a few minutes in silence, both looking in different directions. They take in the scenery, their view from a little hill looking down at the park. The sun slowly going down, causing the sky to turn a beautiful mixture of orange, yellow and blue. The cherry-blossoms on the tree made a nice effect whenever the wind blows. The blossoms swirl as the wind picks them up and falling gently on Megumi's hair.

"Thank you, Kei."

"Eh? I really did nothing." He scratches his head.

"But you were the only one there of me." Her words caught his attention. "You were there even when things got complicated. The moment I started doubting myself, you were able to see right through me, even if I tried so hard to hide it." She started to tear up, which she quickly wipes away. "And even though we never really talked to each other much before this, I suddenly felt like could intrust my whole life in you. It's weird, isn't it?" She gives him a smile that made Kei's heart race.

"Well, it hard not to feel worried for you. Like I said before, it's hard not to worry about you, especially when you almost never think of yourself first. I really like that about you, but everyone needs to think for themselves first sometimes." Kei's cups Megumi's cheek, smiling down at her. Megumi blushes at his words.

_Ba-Thump Ba-Thump Ba-Thump_ She touches the hand on her cheek. "Well, that's one of things I really like about you. You're never afraid to speak your mind." Her sweet smile was so warm that there was a pale tint of pink on Kei's cheeks.

_Ba-Thump Ba-Thump Ba-Thump_ Kei's eyes widen. _'Why does my chest feel so tight all of a sudden and my heart beats fast?'_ He looks back at Megumi's smile. Then realizes something... _'Ah... That's what it is...' _

"Megumi..." He gets her attention. "I know this is kind of sudden, but..." He takes her hand in his. "Why don't we start something together and heal each other?"

Megumi face becomes dark red. Her heart beats like crazy. Her mouth hangs open.

"I know we both just went though some pretty rough stuff lately and you probably don't want anything to do with love yet, but..."

"Yes..." Her voice so soft, almost like a whisper.

"Eh?" Kei says not able to hear her.

"I said Yes. I would love to start a relationship with you, Kei."

"Really?! I'm so happy!" Kei hugs her, full of joy. He pulls back and smiles. Megumi gives him the same sweet and warm smile, but to Kei, her smile was the sweetest and most cutest smile he had ever seen. He wipes away the tears in Megumi's eyes and gently start to cures her cheeks.

Suddenly an explosion of light, lightens up the night sky, creating patterns and colors to fill it. The two direct their attention afar. They both watch as the fireworks are sent up to the sky and burst into a beautiful image or pattern, all in different colors and shapes.

Megumi looks over at Kei and notices his brightened face and joyful expression. Her chest feels warm and comfy.

Kei glances at her and catches her staring and smiles at her, causing her to blush and look away. Kei cups her cheeks once again, making her face him.

"I know this is a little early, but..." He leans in a gives Megumi and peck on the lips. He pulls back to see Megumi's extremely red face and shocked expression. He lightly laughs at the sight.

"Ahhhhh, I think I really have fallen for you." He winks and smiles widely.

* * *

_'Love, the one path were you walk in blindly, unaware of the dangers ahead, the heart breaks, the head aches and the never-ending arguments.  
But it's also the path were you can find you're peace, you're sanctuary and comfort.  
_

_I walk in thinking I can do this, but ended up falling on every bump and rock in the way. It hurt... a lot. I didn't want to give up after all this, but someone reached the end before I did. Then... I realized I wasn't the only one on this type of path. Just on the other side of the hedge was the person I respected and envied. I found out he was going through the same thing I was and the hedges between us became smaller and smaller as we went down the path, until our path became one. _

_There is only one path, but it's a long and bumpy road. You can't expect to walk into Love, without bumping into walls, tripping over bumps or just plain losing you're way. It's not always the brightest or the cleanest... However once you find your way to solid and smooth grounds, you could expect to find something beautiful.'_ The gently words travel through Megumi's head as she may finally step into that smooth and solid opening.

* * *

SO THERE YOU GO! I'M FINISHED! I hope you all like this story and are happy with the ending! I kind of went off with Hikari's personality. Idk even when she was the main character of Special A, I kind of didn't... pay much attention, of some reason...

A really Big Shout Out to (Hope you guys don't mind me announcing):

Homunculus in the Flask  
houdji-hikaru Juunnachi  
Killer Angle2  
Made2352  
Reader1011  
Nialsirishaccent  
Awesomegirl789  
BookwormJC  
Wings

AND A HUGE THANKS TO: Little Princezz Everlast

I'm so glad that you guys (and, of course, everybody else) read, followed and liked this story! You guys are awesome!

See Ya next time! BYENEE!


End file.
